A Man Named Jake
by BreezyBriefs
Summary: Basically, this is my take on the Harvest Moon 64 story line..with a bit of my own stuff mixed in. How will his farm do? Who will he marry and befriend? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Grandpa's Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own the game Harvest Moon or the story line to the previously mentioned ^_~  
  
Authors Note: The first few chapters pretty much follow the story line of the prelude and the first  
  
day of the game. After that it kinda veers off into my own thing...don't worry ^^;; My guy's name is Jake...I dunno why, he just kinda looks like a Jake to me, lol ..(Also, sorry if the story is all "choppy"...it wasn't that way when I typed it)  
  
Jake stood in the town square, listening to the villagers reminisce about his grandfather. He had  
  
received the call just days before, saying that he was extremely ill. Jake had gotten there just in  
  
time to hear his dear old grandpa's last murmurs before he fell into eternal sleep.  
  
He had spent meany a summer at his grandpa's farm just outside of Flower Bud Village, being his  
  
grandpa's "special helper". He would feed the animals in the morning, water and harvest the  
  
vegetables in the afternoon, and in the evenings he and his grandpa would sit on the riverbank  
  
and fish, just the two of them. But Jake's visits had become less and less as he got older, finally  
  
coming to a stop when he was 12 and was too busy with work and friends to make the long trip  
  
to the country. Now, eight years later, he wished his visits wouldn't have ended.  
  
All of the villagers had come to the Sending Off ceremony, and as Jake stood off to the side of  
  
them all, he listened to them talk of how fond they were of "the old farmer". Slowly he made his  
  
way through them and over to the mayor.  
  
The mayor shook his hand. "It's nice to see you again, Jake!...I'm sorry about your grandpa. He  
  
was a good man." Jake nodded. "You can go have a look around the farm if you wish, and get  
  
any of his possessions that you would like to keep." the mayor concluded, patting Jake on the  
  
back.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The farm was pretty run down. As he looked at what had used to be a bountiful field of vegetable  
  
plants and flowers, Jake could hardly believe all of the tall weeds, boulders, and dead tree stumps  
  
that now dominated it.  
  
His father walked up behind him. "I'm sorry I'm late...your grandpa's  
  
already...?" Jake nodded. "Oh..." His father looked down in disappointment. "Did he say anything  
  
before he went?"  
  
Jake nodded once more and looked up at the sky in thought. "I wanna run the farm." he said  
  
finally.  
  
"Come on, Jake...do you have any idea what kind of commitment that is?" his father asked. "This  
  
place needs serious work...it could take years!"  
  
"Then I'll work for years..." Jake said bluntly. "I want to get this farm running like it used to. For  
  
grandpa's sake."  
  
His father sighed. "Okay, I'll go talk to the villagers and see what I can do. I'll be back in a  
  
while."  
  
Jake watched his father leave, then looked ver at the stick built doghouse that was in front of the  
  
cabin. "A doghouse?" he asked to himself. "Grandpa had a dog?" He whistled and looked around  
  
a bit, only to see an old tan and white dog trot up to him. He smiled. "Hey doggy...what's your  
  
name? ..Hm, no tags, huh? How about we call you Sammy then?" The dog wagged his tail in  
  
approval. "Alright then Sammy! ...Let's check out the farm a bit while we wait for dad to get  
  
back."  
  
His father returned a couple hours later. "It's all set! Although I can't say they have much faith in  
  
this farm getting restored."  
  
Jake looked up from repainting the doghouse. "I can do it. Give me three years." He gave a nod and pet Sammy.  
  
"You're sure you want to do this?" his father asked wearily.  
  
He stood up. "I"m positive. Besides, I kinda like this place better than the city."  
  
"Well...do what you think is right." His father hugged him. "Good luck."  
  
He smiled and hugged back. "Thanks...I'll do my best, don't worry." 


	2. A Girl with a Horse

Disclaimer: *see first chapter*  
  
Jake' alarm went off at six in the morning. Tiredly he shut it off and sat up. There was a box full of donuts sitting on the table, and he ate those, throwing one to Sammy also. "Eat up, boy! We have our work cut out for us."  
  
"Hey Jake! Are you awake?!" yelled a voice from outside.  
  
Jake walked over and opened the door. "Hello mayor..."  
  
The mayor smiled. "Welcome to Flower Bud Village! ...Would you like me to show you around?"  
  
He thought for a second. "I don't think so...hopefully I can still remember from when I was younger."  
  
"Okay then.." said the mayor. "If you need anything, just ask me or the villagers and we'll do our best to help you out! ...And speaking of helping out, I promised to help with the housework today...see you later Jake!"  
  
Jake watched the mayor leave with a slight chuckle. "That guy cracks me up." He picked Sammy up. "Come on, boy. Let's go meet my new neighbors."  
  
They left the farm and headed left toward a sign that read "Green Ranch". "Hmm...another ranch, huh?" Jake said to himself as he headed through the archway and looked around. There was a small house-like building to his right, and what looked like a store to his left, probably for farm supplies. Jake headed inside.  
  
"Hello!" the red-haired ranch owner said from behind the counter. "Grab anything you want to buy, or do you have a question for me?"  
  
"Well, nothing right now." he answered. "I"m Jake...I'm running the Avery Farm now."  
  
"Oh, so you're inheriting the farm?" The ranch owner laughed a bit. "Sorry for laughing, but you've seen the place...good luck to you!"  
  
"Thanks.." said Jake. He opened the door for Sammy to go out.  
  
"Hey kid!" the owner yelled. "You can't run a farm with the wrong state of mind. Remember that."  
  
He smiled a bit and nodded. "I will." He and Sammy left and headed through the gate into the field. "Hey, a horse...what's your name, fella?"  
  
Just then a red haired girl came up to him. "Cliff is hard to please...do you like horses?" Jake nodded. "Oh...you do?!" she asked excitedly. "You seem like a nice guy.." she said, sizing him up a bit. "Stay right here." She wandered off and came back a moment later with an angry looking man, maybe a year or two older than Jake was. "How about HIM, brother?" she asked.  
  
The man stared at Jake for quite some time. "I don't think so." he finally said, walking away.  
  
The girl gave a frustrated sigh. She looked at Jake. "Sorry...my brother's a social disaster. The truth is, we'd like to give you Cliff here's brother to enter in the local horse race.  
  
The ranch owner came out again, leading a small brown horse. "Do you think you can do it? If you think you're responsible enough, we'll let you have the pony."  
  
"Sure I am!" Jake said in excitement. "I won't let you down, sir."  
  
"Okay then." said the ranch owner. "I'll take him to your farm now..."  
  
"Thank you!" said the girl with a smile. "What will you name him?"  
  
Jake thought for a moment. "Ikurus." he decided.  
  
"That's a good name." She grinned. "Please take good care of him, and I'll drop by the farm sometimes to see how you're doing. I'm Ann, by the way."  
  
"I'm Jake...I'm taking over my grandfather's farm." he said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Jake huh? You really think you can get the farm going again? You have a lot of spirit!" She fixed her hair a bit. "My family owns the ranch...me, my father, and my brother, Gray." She pointed towards the 'social disaster'. "If you ever need help with animals, this is the place to come!"  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." said Jake. He watched the ranch owner turn down the road towards the farm. Sammy was following close behind him. "I guess I'm on my own meeting the rest of the villagers...see you later, Ann!"  
  
"Bye Jake, and good luck!"  
  
He waved and headed down the road to Flower Bud Village.  
  
********************  
  
I'm working on the next chapter right now, if you want to review and let me know what you think so far, go ahead! ...Just don't get really nasty for no reason ^_~ 


	3. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: *see chapter 1*  
  
There were two paths that lead into Flower Bud Village, so Jake took the right path and went into the main part of town. The streets were full of shops. He spotted one to his immediate left called Flower Lillia's, which he assumed was where he could buy seeds once he was ready to plant them. Across the street from there was the bakery, where his grandfather used to buy him the best cake in the world every Saturday. Something caught his attention in the bakery yard, and he went over and peeked over the hedges to see an elderly woman in a rocking chair.  
  
"Granny?" he asked as he went around the bushes and over to her. "Is that you?"  
  
"Oh! Hello Jake!" she said with a kindly smile. "It's been a long time, eh? I'm surprised you remembered me...the last time I saw you, you were just a sprout."  
  
"How could I forget YOU, Granny?" he asked with a grin as he hugged the dear old woman that had been like a grandmother to him for several years. "How have you been? Do you still work in the bakery?"  
  
"I'm afraid not." she answered. "I don't get around very well anymore. But my granddaughter Elli works in my place now. And a nice young man named Jeff is the bakery master." She rocked a bit more in her chair, and then added "They still use my recipe though." and winked.  
  
Jake smiled. "I dare them to find a better one." He looked around a bit. "I'm just out meeting my new neighbors." he said, unintentionally changing the subject. "Everybody's been really nice so far.."  
  
"Have you visited the potion shop dealer yet?" Granny asked. "He's probably been expecting you..you know how close him and your grandpappy were."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jake exclaimed, suddenly remembering the wise friend his grandpa had since childhood. "Does he still live in the same place?"  
  
Granny nodded. "He and his two grandsons live in and run the Drug Store on the other side of town."  
  
"Okay, thanks...I'd better go visit them. I'll stop by again, okay Granny?"  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it." she said, smiling and rocking in her chair.  
  
He left the yard and jogged down the street, past the church and the bar, then along the town square to the other side of town.   
  
The first place he passed was a newly built library. He thought for a moment, and when curiosity got the better of him he headed inside. He looked around at the shelves full of books, some pretty old, others fairly new, and several different sections for whatever you might be interested in.  
  
"Welcome to Flower Bud Library." said a nice young woman from behind the librarian's desk. "If you need any help, just let me know."  
  
"Thank you.." said Jake as he leaned against the desk. "My name's Jake, I'm taking over my grandfather's old farm...I was just wondering...do you have any books on planting and harvesting?"  
  
The woman nodded and pointed towards a shelf of books. "That section should have what you need. My name's Maria" she added shyly. "I'm the mayor's daughter."  
  
"Ohh...I think I remember you from when I was little!" Jake said in a shocked sort of tone. "You were always sitting under that tree in Moon Mountain, reading a book...right?"  
  
She blushed and nodded. "Yes, that was me."  
  
"You know, I always thought you'd open a library here some day..this place is nice." he said as he walked over to the farming section.  
  
"Th-thank you." she answered, quickly burying her nose back in her book.  
  
A while later Jake emerged from the library with a rucksack full of books and jogged down the road to the Drug Store. As he went inside, the familiar smell of medicinal herbs and healing potions surrounded him.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to visit me.." said a voice from the back of the room. A small older man came out from behind a big cauldron of potion.   
  
"Hello!" said Jake as he looked around. "It's nice to see you again.."  
  
"It's nice to see you, too, Jakey...how are you holding up? I hear you're going to be running the farm now?" Jake nodded. "Well, if you're ever feeling under the weather, just come and see me."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." said Jake as he adjusted his rucksack. "I have the feeling I'll be coming here quite a bit. I have a lot of work ahead of me."  
  
"Just sit back and try to remember." said the potion shop dealer as he turned to stir the cauldron. "It will all come back to you a little bit at a time."  
  
Jake nodded again. "That's good advice. I'm glad somebody around here has faith in the farm getting restored."  
  
"You can do anything you want to as long as you believe in yourself." said the potion shop dealer, turning back around to face him. "And I'm always here if you need help."  
  
"Thank you." said Jake. He felt somewhat relieved, but he wasn't sure if it was from the support of the close family friend or the smell of the stress relieving potion he was standing next to. "Well, I'd stay here longer, but I've been out all day talking with neighbors and checking out books at the library, so I should probably head home."  
  
The potion shop dealer nodded. "Come and visit again soon, Jake. Don't be a stranger, now."  
  
Jake smiled. "I won't." he said. He left the store and headed back towards the farm.  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter 4 is in the making! I'm glad so many people have liked my story so far...I hope you like this chapter, too ^_^ 


	4. The Girl at the Vineyard

Disclaimer: *see chapter 1*  
  
Authors Note: I found out at the Harvest Moon website that the guy's name is Jack and he's 21 years old...which I call him Jake and say he's 20 years old, so hey! I was pretty close, right? lol ...Hey, he doesn't look like a Jack...he looks like a Jake ^^;;  
  
The alarm went off and Jake groaned and pulled his covers over his head. The books he had gotten from the library the day before lay scattered on his bed, his night stand, and the floor surrounding them. He had been up until the wee hours of the morning reading them all.  
  
Reluctantly he dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. "Today's a day for working, Sammy!" he said as he looked over at the old dog. "I vaguely remember you now...but I still don't remember what your real name is."  
  
Sammy wagged his tail and ventured over to the door.  
  
"You're anxious to see me collapse, aren't you?" he asked as he opened the door and headed outside.  
  
The sun was stilled hidden behind the trees surrounding the farm and the air was cool. Memories of when he was a little boy came back to him, and he could almost see the dead field full of plants and flowers again. But that vision quickly faded, and Jake sighed and sauntered over to the field of weeds.  
  
"Alright, let's see..." He searched through his rucksack and pulled out a scythe. "This'll work for the weeds...it's better than pulling them all.." He worked non-stop until the afternoon, slicing weeds, cutting and carrying wood, and smashing boulders. Finally he stopped to rest and sat down on a large boulder that was still in tact.  
  
"This is more work than I planned on." he said as he took his cap off and ran his hand over his damp hair. "I whish grandpa had a shower...maybe there's a spring or something in the mountain I could use." He replaced his cap and walked out of the field, stopping to talk to Ikurus.  
  
"He boy, you're looking good today." he said as he stroked the horse's mane. "Grow up big and strong, okay?"  
  
The horse made a noise of excitememnt and seemed to almost be smiling.  
  
"Heh, good horsie." He made sure Sammy had food, then left the farm and ventured into the mountain. Spotting a small pond off to his right, he jogged over and looked down at the clear water within. He paused for a second to remove his cap, then dropped to his knees and stuck his head under the water. Wen he brought his head back up, he noticed and old fishing woman sitting on the bank adjacent to him.  
  
"Hello..." he said, his shaggy brown hair falling over his eyes.  
  
"You're going to scare away all the fish, you know.." said the woman with a smirk.  
  
"Sorry.." he said, replacing his cap and standing back up. "You fish, huh? ..I used to fish with my grandpa."  
  
"It's very relaxing." said the woman. "And good to eat, too."  
  
Jake walked over to her. "I take it you fish quite a bit?"  
  
She nodded her head toward the fisherman's tent that was behind them. "That's my tent. I have a home a ways into the mountain, but during spring and summer I spend most of my time here." She glanced at his rucksack. "Do you have a rod in that thing? Or don't you fish anymore?"  
  
He shook his head. "I really don't fish anymore. It was something my grandpa and I did..many years ago.."  
  
"Oh come on now!" she exclaimed, handing him a fishing rod. "You're not THAT old...fish with me...do you remember how?"  
  
Jake laughed a bit. "I should remember. It's like riding a bike, right? You never forget."  
  
"I wouldn't know, I've never rode one." she answered, smirking again.  
  
****************************************  
  
And hour later Jake headed home, with a couple fish for him and one for Sammy to eat that night. But as he walked past the road that lead to the vineyard, he couldn't help but overhear yelling.  
  
"What's going on up there?" he asked to himself. Slowly he made his way up the road and towards the entrance to the vineyard.  
  
A beautiful young woman came stomping through the archway. "You're such a terrible father! You should let me have my way!"  
  
Her father stomped out right on her heals. "Don't be so selfish, Karen! ..What an undutiful daughter!"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and brushed past Jake. He watched her go in awe. Her light brown hair, her bright green eyes, her attitude...he would've followed her if her big burly father wasn't standing right behind him.  
  
He turned to look at the man, who gave him a 'don't talk to me' look and stomped back into their house. Jake continued into the vineyard. It seemed vaguely familiar. The big white house to his right, the smaller storage like building to his left. Straight ahead of him was a small piece of land covered with small trees, and tending those trees he saw a young Asian man.   
  
"Hello!" Jake called to him as he sauntered over.  
  
The man looked over his shoulder. "Oh, hello!" he replied with a grin. "My name is Kai...can I help you?"  
  
"I'm Jake." he said, shaking Kai's hand. "I'm running the farm down the road now."  
  
"I"m sorry...I don't leave the vineyard much.." said Kai as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"That's okay." said Jake. "So um..what was all the yelling about? If you don't mind my asking.."  
  
"Oh..the girl who just left is Miss Karen. She always threatens to leave and they argue."  
  
Jake nodded a bit in thought. "Karen...hm.."  
  
Kai raised and eyebrow. "I have more work to do. Could you excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, sure.." answered Jake, snapping out of it. "I have move work to do also. I was just taking a break to fish and heard the fight...I'll see you later, Kai! It was nice meeting you!"  
  
"It was nice meeting you too, Jake!" said Kai, grinning again.  
  
Jake went back to his farm and continued to work, and when evening fell he took some wood he had chopped that day and made a small fire to cook his fish on. Sammy had followed him over there, so he went and got Ikurus and led him to a nearby pile of rocks he could tie him to.  
  
"Well boys.." he said, as he sat by the fire. "We got a lot accomplished today. Tomorrow, we start planting."  
  
*************************  
  
I think that one was a bit longer than the rest...hope you liked it though ^_^ 


End file.
